Newt Scamander
Newt Scamander is one of the Story Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71253 Story Pack for the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them franchise, a spin-off/prequel to Harry Potter. Background Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander, O.M. (Second Class), (b. 1897) is a famed Magizoologist and author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Scamander developed an interest in magical creatures early in life, influenced by his mother's breeding of hippogriffs. After attending and being expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic, spending two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation before joining the Beast Division. In 1918, he was commissioned by Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books to write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The book became a best seller, making Scamander a respected expert in the field of Magizoology. In his personal life, Scamander married Porpentina Goldstein, and fathered at least one child. By the beginning of the 1990's, Scamander was retired and living in Dorset. World Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: New York (1926) Abilities * Magic (Wingardium Leviosa) *Diffindo *Illumination (Lumos) *Fix-It (Reparo) * Character Changing (changes into Jacob Kowalski) * Target * Water Spray * Intelligence Access * Silver LEGO Blowup * Laser Deflection * Apparate Access * Fantastical Briefcase Quotes Trivia * He is portrayed by Eddie Redmayne in the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them film trilogy. Eddie reprises the role in this game. * In the Harry Potter films, a portrait of Scamander is present in the Headmaster's office, thus implying that he was a past Headmaster of Hogwarts and that he was dead by 1992, as the portrait first appears in Chamber of Secrets. However, the Pottermore Timeline of the Wizarding World establishes that Scamander was still alive by 2015, thus making this non-canon. * In 2001, J. K. Rowling published a real version of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for Comic Relief, a UK based charity event. The book was written from an in-universe perspective, and Scamander was credited as the "author" of the work. He is also slated to appear as the star character in a series of films based on this work, beginning with one named after it directly. * Newt was the first known Hufflepuff introduced in the series, although this information was not revealed until Pottermore. * J.K. Rowling also revealed some time after the Second Wizarding War, Luna Lovegood, one of the main supporting characters in the Harry Potter series, eventually married a descendant of his, a grandson named Rolf, and they had twins namely Lorcan and Lysander. This makes Newt their great-grandfather. * Newt Scamander appears in the fourth Meet That Hero! video with Gandalf as the host. In this video, he, together with Hermione and Tina, mistakes him for Albus Dumbledore, which is very reminiscent of Vitruvius' constant misnaming of the two in The LEGO Movie. * Newt shares the same entry line with Peter Venkman. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Year 2 Category:Magic Ability Category:Magic Category:Index Category:Film Characters Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Magical Spells Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Diffindo Ability Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:Keys Category:Target Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Water Spray Ability Category:Intelligence Access Ability Category:Apparate Access Ability Category:Fantastical Briefcase Ability